Adoptive Parenting For Mutants
by Londontrio
Summary: Victor and Wade have to get themselves and a Deaged!Wolverine out of a city after a mission goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Adoptive Parenting For Mutants

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Victor was ready to kill, at least, more ready to kill than usual, probably. It had all been going so well, go in, kill several hundred politicians, get out. Unfortunately, they didn't account of the mutant bodyguards, one of which turned Wolverine into a toddler. Now he's stuck, with Wade as the only other adult presence, if you can really call him that.

They called Stryker, who had this helpful advice. "Come back to base, don't let anyone see you. Don't let Wilson say anything, to anyone, ever."

That sounded easy, right? How hard could it possibly be for a feral man, a feral toddler, and a murderous merc with a mouth to get out of a city infested with people who would give their limbs up to be the first to kill them, yeah? Sometimes, Victor hated his job.

You see, Jimmy was at the age were children liked to explore, and boy did it make Victor want to kill something, maybe Wade. In five minutes, Jimmy had managed to break two windows, destroy several rare antiques, scare a flock of pigeons (who went on to do the toilet in the neighbouring restaurant patron's dinner), and all round cause chaos in an incredibly short space of time.

"Why me?" Asked Victor as Wolverine chased a dog through a flower bed. "Why, why me?"

"Cheer up, furry." Wade smirked. "I have an idea."

They decided that Victor would hold his right hand, and Wade would hold Wolverine's left. Jimmy was hardly pleased. Ever seen a feral toddler throwing a tantrum? No? Good, it's never fun. "I wanna go get ice cream, I'm hungry!" He screeched, catching the attention of passers by.

"If your very good, maybe." Victor growled, desperate to get him to stop.

"But, I want ice cream, too." Wade mumbled, lip trembling. Scratch what he'd said, he was the only adult influence in this whole situation.

"Alright, if you'll both shut up, one scoop each." Victor turned towards the nearest ice cream parlour to the sounds of cheering from the two infants behind him. Someone remind him to never have kids, please.

After two second helpings each of double chocolate chip (hey, the runt was manipulative) they headed off back to their destination.

"I'm bored, tell me a story!" Jimmy yelled, tugging on Victor's jacket.

"Fine, once upon a time, there was an irritating brat called Jimmy. All day long, Jimmy would give Victor stupid demands, and drive him up the wall. So, one day, Victor threw jimmy off a cliff, and everyone lived happily ever after. Except Jimmy, who was dead." Jimmy was rather silent after that.

It was in that silence that Victor began to notice something strange. Everyone was staring at them. Had they been caught? They were whispering.

"Such a cute kid! Were do you think they went to adopt?"

"They look like an odd couple, don't they?"

Crap, no, they couldn't possibly, just, no! "That's it, I'm outa here."

"Wait, Victor, don't leave me with the kid!" Shit, Wade had noticed, too. "And to think of all the times this family stuck by you, through the prostitute addiction, when you lost your job because you flashed the boss's wife, when you-"

"You get one warning."

"Not to mention me giving up my whole career so that you could dress up as a frog and sing at children's birthday parties, and now you abandon our family?" Wade held out Jimmy, who in turn reached out for Victor and just had to go and make Victor's humiliation complete.

"Daddy!" He shouted, and again Victor thought to himself, sometimes he hated his job.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade had managed to chase Victor all the way to a local park, shouting things that had stopped making sense a while ago.

"My mother warned me about you! That Victor, she said, he's no good, he'll give you a kid and leave you to take care of it, but I didn't listen-"

"Shut up!" Victor shouted. Wolverine looked up, lip trembling, and let out an ear piercing yell which nearly deafened Wade and Victor.

"Awww, was the grumpy man scarring you, poor little fur ball!" Wade cooed, throwing Jimmy high up in the air. This of course did nothing to calm the toddler, who kept on screaming regardless.

"That's not helping!" Victor shouted over the crying. Wade gave him a somewhat confused expression.

"I know, this was meant to cheer me up!" Victor ripped Jimmy from Wade's arms, tossed him over his shoulder, and started walking.

"How the hell do we make him stop?" It was then Victor noticed the children's play park, very quiet, as it was a school day, so most of the children were at school, and the younger ones in day care, but they couldn't afford to lose any more time, could they? He looked at the bawling brat who was hitting at his back in an impressive tantrum. No point in continuing if their discovered, he reasoned.

He walked into the simple park, consisting of naught but a few swings, a sea saw, and a slide. He sat Jimmy down of one of the baby swings, and sat down on a nearby bench. He waited for Wolverine to start having fun, but he just sat there, expectantly looking at Victor, sniffling. Wade walked over and laughed at the stare off between the two.

"You have to give them a push, you know."

"Go push him, then."

"No way, you do it!"

"Do it, or I'll cut you."

"Fine!" Wade stomped over to the swings and gave Jimmy a half-hearted push, which managed to send him about two inches into the air, then brought him back. A bored expression settled on his face. Boredom was a dangerous thing to see on a feral toddler, as they were about to find out.

"Wade." Said Wolverine, as if he were trying the word out on his tongue.

"Waaaade." He called, louder this time, growing more confident.

"What is it?" Wade asked, bemoaning the fact that he hadn't used his gun in more than ten minutes.

"WAAAAAAADE!" Jimmy shouted at the top of his lungs, bouncing up and down in his seat and waving his arms back and forth.

"Stop yammering over there, or else." Victor threatened, eyes already closed, getting ready to snooze.

"I wanna go higher, now!"

"I already pushed you!"

"Waaaade!"

"All right, all right!" He gave Jimmy a mighty push, sending him high into the air, and kept pushing until he was able to sustain it on his own, then he muttered. "I better get a turn after you." Then, he sat down next to Victor in a huff.

Jimmy was soon laughing with delight, his tiny arms making flying motions, and by now Wade was becoming quite jealous.

"Can I have a turn, yet?"

"There's another swing, knock yourself out."

"But I want someone to push me!"

"You can't be serious." The look on Wade's face did confirm that he was, in fact, perfectly serious. Victor sighed, but knowing that Wade wouldn't shut up until he got his way, walked over to the swings. Wade leapt into the adult swings, and giddily began swinging his legs back and forth in excitement. Victor gave him a push, then, once he had set out a rhythm, sat back down on the bench.

Not that he could get any shut eye, not with those brats squealing like idiots. Victor had to wonder, would this day ever end?


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they had finished, it was already getting dark. Victor was hated losing so much time, but there was no helping it now, they had to find a motel. They found one a few miles away, and they were able to afford it with the budget they had been assigned to by Stryker.

"Go get us some food." Victor grumbled, the snoozing Jimmy thrown over his shoulder, as he tossed Wade the money. "I'll be in the room."

The room was quite bare, with only a TV with a DVD player, two beds, and a cot. He placed Jimmy in the cot, and settled with a resounding thump onto the bed. He turned on the sports channel, and started watching the football with mild interest.

"Change the channel." Jimmy demanded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No! You've had ice cream, you've gone to the park, and you got to embarrass me in front of hundreds of people, what more could you want?" Jimmy folded his arms in a huff, and half an hour later Wade bounced in with his arms full.

"Wade, are those-"

"You bet they are!"

"Disney movies?"

"Oh. I thought you meant my chimichangas, but yeah, I also have Disney movies." He threw the bags on Victors bed, taking out 'The Little Mermaid', and 'Beauty and the Beast'. He also gave Victor a rather unappetising looking burger with fries, and Jimmy a kid's meal. He himself pulled out two bags full of those chimichangas he loved so much.

"How many are there?"

"Forty in all."

"You can't possibly eat all of those!"

"Watch me." Wade began to cheerfully bite into one of his forty chimichangas, savouring the taste, and placing the first DVD in the player. Soon, Ariel was singing "Part of your world," and Wade and Jimmy began singing along with her.

"You know, fur ball? If this all goes sour and you're stuck as a toddler, me and victor will raise you on Disney movies, pornographic jokes, and chimichangas, but not these ones, these are mine." Wade clutched the bags to his chest.

The next movie was 'Beauty and the Beast.' This one was the most annoying for Victor, especially when Jimmy began staring at him intently.

"What is it, runt?"

"You look like the Beast."

"Thanks."

"Were you cursed by an evil witch for being selfish and horrible?"

"Sorry to break it to you, kid, but he's always looked like that, the being generally horrible is just an added bonus." Wade called out from his bed. Victor growled at Jimmy, who turned around, thinking.

"Would you be happier if I found you a princess?" Jimmy asked, to a very irate Victor.

"Victor! I thought you said that I was your princess." Wade shrieked before flopping back down on the bed.

The last movie had remained hidden, but Wade had pulled it out at the last minute. It was 'Mulan,' and seemed to be Jimmy's instant favourite, as he proved when he started dancing and bellowing out the lyrics to every song, including "Make A Man Out Of You,' and 'A Girl Worth Fighting For.'

"I wanna be like Mulan when I grow up."

"Really." Victor drawled, uninterested.

"Yeah, I wanna dress like her. I wanna fight in the army, wear the dresses-" Jimmy continued to ramble on, unaware that Wade and Victor had long ago stopped paying attention.

Not sure how to react to that, Victor just reassured himself in the knowledge that this would make brilliant blackmail material when they got Jimmy back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

They checked out the next morning. Victor knew that if they continued at this speed, they were bound to be caught at some point. To be honest, it was a miracle that they hadn't been caught already.

"We need a car." Victor told Wade. "Get one. Remember, we can't be noticed."

"Got you." Wade said, wandering off.

Victor waited, holding Jimmy's hand at the entrance to the motel. Fifteen minutes later, they heard the growl of an engine. Wade turned up in a red sports car, practically howling with joy.

"Wade?"

"Yes, furry?"

"That's a Porsche."

"Indeed it is, darling."

"You idiot." Victor deadpanned.

"Awww, don't insult me in front of the kid! He'll get self esteem issues." Victor took two deep breathes in, out, in, out. Don't kill Wade in front of the runt, don't kill Wade in front of the runt, don't-

"Is that our car?" Victor took another deep breath in, turned to Jimmy.

"Yes, yes it is our car."

"We didn't come here in it."

"We're borrowing it."

"Did you ask the owner for it?" Jimmy asked, looking the car up and down, suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just go." Victor lifted Logan into the back seat, and did his seatbelt. He jumped into the front besides Wade, who was in the driver's seat. "Wade, you get one chance-"

"Yeah, sure, now hold on!" Wade pushed on the accelerator, and the car jumped two feet and sped off.

"Wade!" Jimmy and Victor shouted in unison.

"Just a minute, this may be my only chance to drive something like this." Victor looked him in the eye for a minute, unblinking. "Fine." Wade muttered, slowing down until they came to a stop. Victor got out, pulled open the driver's seat door. He undid Wade's seatbelt, and unceremoniously lifted him up and tossed him in the seat next to him.

"Jimmy, keep an eye on him." Jimmy crossed his arms, mimicking Wade, and did his best threatening Victor impression.

Victor started the car, and drove to the nearest exit to the city he knew. About ten minutes later, Jimmy opened his mouth and yawned, loudly, stretching his arms high into the air.

"Bored. I wanna listen to music!" He called up to the front, patting Wade and Victor's shoulder.

"Runt, we're already sitting ducks, let's just concentrate on getting out of here."

"Music! Music!" Jimmy chanted. Soon, Wade joined in, banging his fists on the dashboard.

"Don't encourage him!"

"I wasn't-" Wade objected.

"I wasn't talking to you." Victor growled, giving Jimmy a meaningful look.

They continued to sit in silence for the next fifteen minutes, then Jimmy began groaning, clutching his stomach.

"Victor, Wade, I don't feel so good." Oh no, he wouldn't dare throw up in this car.

Apparently, he would.

Jimmy bent in half and threw up all over his shoes, and the car's floor. Victor counted to ten in his head, before stopping the car.

"Wade, clean it up."

"No way, fur ball. I'm not cleaning up after the kid blew chunks all over the back seat!" One look from Victor had Wade backing down. "All right, I give up! Jeez, just you wait until I-" Wade drifted off the conversation when Victor started looking at his nails, sharpening them.

They gave Jimmy a new change of clothes, and Victor placed the sniffling Jimmy on his shoulder. They couldn't go in that car and escape the city, anyway, he told himself. "Come on, Wade, it's not too far, now. We're walking the rest of the way." Wade looked at him like he'd kicked a puppy on Christmas, but followed them, even if he stomped as loudly as he could to make a point.

"Victor?"

"Yeah, runt?"

"I'm sorry I threw up."

"Yeah, I know." Victor awkwardly patted Jimmy's back.

"Hey, what about the guy who cleaned it up?" Jimmy and Wade began to bicker in earnest. Victor just kept on walking, repeating the mantra "It'll be over soon." Again and again in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I just want to thank Amy and Lindsey for giving me the ideas for my chapters, including Chapter 3, which I owe them entirely for the ideas etc., and this chapter, and a lot of the chapters before and in between :) Thank you so much, and thank you for betaing for me! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and Read and Review, please!

They managed to hijack another car, a black mini cooper, after a few miles of walking, and by then Victor was exhausted. He put Wade in the driver's seat after putting on the seatbelt of a sleeping Jimmy.

"Wade, you get one warning-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, mess up and I start cutting things up, I know the drill."

"Just get us out of the city."

"I get it! Jeez, fur ball, it's like you have no faith in me."

"With good reason." Victor grumbled, as he dozed off. The last sound he heard before he went to sleep was the quiet cheering of Wade, and Jimmy humming Disney's "Mulan" songs under his breath.

When Victor woke up, the first thing he saw were cars. Hundreds and hundreds of cars. Were they in a traffic jam? He turned to Jimmy, who was bouncing up and down in his seat. Noticing that Victor was awake, Jimmy giggled madly and began to ramble excitedly. "Victor! Victor! We're-"

"-We're going to Disney land!" Wade shouted as he threw open the driver's seat door, holding the tickets in his right hand, and chimichangas in his left.

"You said that I could tell!" Jimmy sniffed, crossing his arms.

"Well then, obviously I lied, didn't I?" Jimmy and Wade began to bicker loudly, and it was just to early for Victor to deal with it.

"Shut up!" Jimmy and Wade turned to look at him, and he could feel the rage inside him build to a crescendo. "Wade." Victor growled. "Why are we here?"

"You said that we had to get out of the city."

"I did."

"Yeah, but you didn't say where to go after, so I went here!" Wade gestured to the car park, and the distant signs which pointed out that they were indeed in Disney land. "It's the happiest place on earth, kind of, for the kid, anyway. I mean, the adults have to pay, and queue, and listen to their kids whine all day long-"

"By the way, where the hell did you even get chimichangas?" Victor asked, as the question had been tormenting him ever since he had noticed.

"I keep a few of them everywhere, just in case."

"Right." There was some things that Victor really didn't need to know. "Will you and Jimmy be quiet if we go there for one day?"

"Yes!" They shouted in unison.

"Good, because too long in there is going to make me do very violent things, and they'll be mostly directed at Wade, and we need at least a semi-reliable driver so that I can sleep during journeys."

"I'm semi-reliable, really?" Wade asked, looking at Victor curiously.

"When compared with the runt, maybe."

"Yes!" Wade pumped his fist in the air, then pointed at Jimmy. "In your face, furry!" Jimmy, however, was more concerned with planning what roller coasters he'd be going on, counting the ones he wanted to ride on his fingers, murmuring them under his breath.

Throughout the day, Wade and Jimmy ran through the park, with Victor trailing behind them. They went on 'The Tower of Terror,' 'Haunted Mansion,' and 'It's A Small World After all,' (which had caused Victor's eye to twitch dangerously and Jimmy to cower in fear of the mechanical dolls which apparently looked far too life like not to be children.) Those were only a small few of what felt like hundreds of rides and endless queues to Victor.

Throughout all this, whenever Wade got the chance, he purchased the pictures of the rides, usually taken at the beginning of a large drop. He showed them to Victor and Jimmy at the end of the day.

"Here's us on 'Thunder Mountain!' I'm not sure why they let you on, furry, you're clearly too small, but since when have I cared about your safety, or anyone's safety, for that matter." Wade sifted through the pictures, one by one, and noticed something. "Hey, Victor, you wear the exact same facial expression in all of these pictures." It was true, in every one on the pictures, Victor wore an identical scowl on his face. Incidentally, Wade was also holding a chimichonga in every picture, but that was no surprise.

"Do I look like someone who enjoys Disney to you?" Jimmy looked up at him in shock and disgust.

"Everyone enjoys Disney!"

"Of course, kid, whatever you say." Victor could only hope that help would be coming soon, because the idea of spending any more time with those two frankly made him more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life.


	6. Chapter 6

Help came for Victor sooner than he might have thought. After they had finished at the park, they hijacked yet another car, they soon came across a motel to spend the night in.

"One more night, and then we'll get you some help, runt." Victor spoke, reassuring himself more than Jimmy.

"Where are we going?" Jimmy asked eagerly.

"Well." Victor paused, not sure how to phrase 'Mutant-testing-facility' t a young feral with claws that could come out of his hands at any moment. "It's a bit like a very large house-"

"How big."

"Yeah fur ball, how big?" Wade asked, waiting to see how exactly Victor planned to tell Jimmy about Stryker.

"Really big, and it goes underground." Victor was trying to think up some good lies, when Jimmy asked another question.

"Who lives there?"

"Lot's of mutants, people like us, and- and-" Victor paused for dramatic effect.

"Yeah?" Jimmy an Wade said in unison, Jimmy out of child like innocence, Wade because he got completely caught up in the story.

"A wizard." Victor exclaimed, spreading his arms wide, and flourishing them to mimic a wizard casting a spell. "He's the one who'll get ya back to the way you were, runt."

"Really? What was I like?" Jimmy was as excited as if he were being regaled with a tale about an enchanted prince and a beautiful princess, fighting against a fearsome ogre, or terrible dragon. Of course, he hadn't learnt his lesson from the last time Victor had told him a story.

"You're short, hairy, almost as bad tempered as me, you shoot bone claws out of your hands, you have this weird thing about killing people-"

"You don't like to do it." Deadpool agreed.

"I just don't get it."

"It's just not normal!" Deadpool shouted, as if not enjoying killing people was the strangest thing in the entire world. Victor was nodding, until he realised a very frightening thing: he was agreeing with Wade. Wade. They had to get back to base. Now.

They turned to Jimmy, to see the the boy's bottom lip trembling for two seconds, before he let out a wail, flopped down on the bed, and began stamping his hands and feet on the bed screaming.

"Crap." Victor muttered. "I'm sorry, runt. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, just shut up." When the crying just got louder, Victor decided that he did not have a talent for looking after kids. He turned to Wade, who was taking pictures.

"Why are you taking pictures and where the hell did you even get a camera?"

"I got it at the theme park and hello? This has to be the best blackmail material ever!" Victor was inclined to agree- which was starting to make him panic- regardless, he had to get the runt to stop crying.

"What can I get to get you to stop crying?" Victor looked to the sniffing Jimmy, who looked to him imploringly.

"Am I really small when I grow up?"

"I'm afraid so." Wade confirmed, deciding to comfort Jimmy now that the film had run out of tape. "But, they say that it's not the size that mattes."

"It's not?" Jimmy looked up, hopefully.

"No, it's what you do with it that counts." Wade laughed as Jimmy got wore a very confused look on his face. Victor was just a few seconds from killing Wade, which on it's own doesn't sound that unusual, but really, he was tempted.

"If he's a sex maniac when he grows up, I will hurt you." Victor threatened in a low voice, just low enough for Wade to hear.

"Oh, relax, this is great parenting!"

It was too weird that he was considered the good parent in this instance, he definitely needed help. Luckily,k not ten minutes later did Stryker walk in with the rest of the team, just in time for Victor to be completely humiliated.

AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update, read and review, and thanks again to Amy and Lindsey for inspiration for the story!


	7. Chapter 7

This was what Victor had been hoping for, Stryker was here, and he had somehow managed to get both Jimmy, Wade and himself out without any vital organs or limbs being lost between them. He had done it. It was over. Stryker and Victor stared at each other for two full minutes, then Victor tipped over a bedside table. "What took you so long?"

"Don't use that tone with me, anyway, I should be asking you the same question!" Stryker spat back.

"I've been looking after a psychopath and a brat! Why the hell didn't you come and get us sooner?"

"It would have compromised the mission-"

"The mission? I had to spend days alone with Wade for a mission! We got mistaken for a couple! People thought that I had a prostitute addiction!"

"You're exaggerating-"

"Jimmy threw several times, he was whiney, he threw up on me! He threw up everywhere, we had to steal a new car!"

"I'll miss that Porches." Wade whispered, brushing away an imaginary tear. Victor and Stryker turned to Jimmy, who looked up at Victor, teary-eyed.

"You don't really think I'm a brat, do you?" He asked,grasping Victor's coat for reassurance.

"No, Jimmy, he's just playing with you!" Wade assured, kneeling down and giving Jimmy a pat on the back. "He says that kind of thing to me all the time, but I know he really loves me!"

"I do not."

"Victor! Not in front of company." Wade admonished, shaking his finger. Victor gave him a look, but decided to turn back to Stryker. He would make Wade pay later.

"Look, are we going, or not?" Victor growled, impatient to get this over and done with.

"Easy, Victor. It's not that simple. We don't even know if we can help Logan."

"Jimmy." Victor corrected.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter what you call him, and if he can't be helped." Stryker didn't continue, he didn't need to. The facility wasn't known for being loyal to it's soldiers, quite the opposite. The odds of Jimmy's future being secure should something go wrong were slim to none.

"Then I guess we might as well get it over with." Stryker sighed, but gave the signal for one of his men to take Jimmy. They were led to a jet, Victor and Wade sat nearer the front, whilst Jimmy sat at the back with two soldiers. It wasn't long before the trouble started.

"I'm bored!" Called Jimmy from the back.

"Funny, that's what I was going to say." Wade said, looking at his weaponry with undisguised longing. This could get very messy very quickly.

"Wade, go entertain Jimmy."

"With guns?" Wade asked, hopefully.

"What? No! Use those, I don't know, Disney movies, or something." Wade stomped off, scowling, bag of Disney movies in hand. The sound of "Mulan" being played was soon heard, and for Victor this was the fifteenth time he had been forced to hear those songs. "I know it's his favourite, but again?" He mumbled to himself, ignoring the strange looks. It's nearly over, he said to himself, it's nearly over.

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed that, and apologies for the slow update. Thanks again to Amy and Lindsey for ideas and betaing.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't own X-Men, and thank you Amy and Lyndsey for ideas! The next chapter will probably be last, but I've loved writing this! :) Thank you all for reading/reviewing, it really means a lot!

They got back to base after a few hours (but even a few hours on a plane with Wade could be very painful indeed.) Jimmy had long since fallen asleep, but they kept "Mulan" on, after all, Stryker had never seen Wade better behaved. Victor had spent that time trying to follow Jimmy's example, whilst Wade had belted out "Reflection."

"_Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?"_ Wade sang cheerfully, carrying Jimmy with all the loving care and attention he would a sack of potatoes.

"I'm not gonna give you another warning. If you don't shut up-" Victor didn't even try to think of a new threat for Wade, preferring to sharpen his claws. Jimmy stirred, and Wade huffed, visibly sagging under the weight of the small child.

"Victor!"

"I'm not listening, Wade."

"Victor!"

"I don't hear you walking back to the lab, Wade."

"I'm tired of carrying him, you do it!"

"No way in hell."

"After all the times I caught you with those hookers-"

"No you didn't."

"-Wearing lace, candy-"

"None of it's true."

"-Naughty nurse outfits-"

"Don't look, you'll only encourage him."

"-Hello kitty bed spread-"

"Wade."

"-Interrogation role play-"

"WADE!"

"-It was perhaps the most disturbing thing I've ever seen." Wade finished, shaking his head.

"The only disturbing thing here is your imagination."

"Would you both mind shutting up for a few minutes? Put the kid on the examination table." Stryker was muttering under his breath. Wade sat Jimmy on the table, waking him up. Scientists did every test they could think of, and Victor decided that he could only wait and see. Wade was happily eating a chimichangas while he paced the floor. After what felt like an eternity, Stryker walked in.

"Congrats, we've begun to age him faster, until his healing factor kicks in, mailing him his original age."

"How soon?" Victor asked.

"About a day, you can last that long, can't you?"

"A _whole _day?" Wade complained, but at that moment Jimmy stepped out. Victor smiled, because, at last, it was nearly over.

Jimmy was actually pretty well-behaved for most of his unusually short childhood. It was his teenage years that were the worst.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my real father!"

"Yeah, you killed your real father!"

"I hate you!" Jimmy screamed.

"Feeling's mutual!" Victor returned.

"I wish I'd never given birth to you!" Wade joined in.

"Stop saying that!" Victor and Jimmy shouted in unison. Victor groaned, this was going to be longer than he thought.


End file.
